The Strength And Love Of A Child's Wish
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jay wishes someone could help with his uncle Megatron's nightmares, his wish is heard by Primus himself, who takes it upon himself to help the former Decepitcon. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Jay, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Strength And Love Of A Child's Wish**

Megatron began struggling in his sleep, his breathing becoming harsh to where he was gasping for breath, struggling harder as he squeezed his closed eyes shut even more. But no matter what he did, he saw Unicron's red eyes and heard his voice, even though he couldn't hear what the Destroyer was saying as it was like a thousand voices talking all at once, he knew that voice anywhere.

In his struggling, he rolled and hit the floor, gasping awake as he took a moment before turning on the light, taking in his surroundings before taking some deep breaths and holding his head. He had lately been having nightmares about when Unicorn had taken control of him and used him to hurt many people and each night, the same nightmares plagued him. Sighing, he got up and headed for the control room, doing a perimeter check, although he knew Unicron wouldn't be around, but it gave him something to do and eased his mind a bit, along with making him think about something else other than the guilt that returned to him full force over the Unicron incident.

A car drove by the highway near the butte and he watched it for a moment, curious as to who was driving at one-thirty in the morning, but passed it off as someone just traveling, especially when he saw the California license plates. "Tourists," he said quietly.

"Uncle Megatron?"

He barely held back a startled shout as he jumped and nearly tripped over his own feet as he stepped back and quickly steadied himself to see who had startled him. His optics rested on Jay, who yawned a little and rubbed his eyes, looking up at him. "Uncle Megatron? What are you doing?" He asked.

Megatron took a minute to compose himself. "Just doing a perimeter check, little one," he said with a smile. "Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?"

Jay shook his head. "I woke up when I heard you walk by my door," he said.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Jay," he said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," the boy said with another yawn.

"Actually, it's not," the former warlord said. "You need your sleep. Especially where you had a long day at school yesterday."

He watched his nephew nod. "Yeah, but it's a good thing tomorrow's Saturday. Or rather, today is Saturday," he said.

The silver Cybertronian chuckled in amusement. "True," he said. "So, why don't we get you back to bed? I believe Starscream is planning on taking you and the other children to a carnival tomorrow, but don't tell him I told you."

Jay giggled quietly and nodded, giggling softly again when Megatron gently scooped him up in his hands, holding him protectively as he carried him back to the boy's room and placed him back in bed. "Uncle Megatron, are you alright?" Jay asked him.

"I'm fine, my little nephew," the former Decepticon said reassuringly as he gently tucked the boy in. "Go to sleep."

The young boy hugged his uncle's hand, knowing something was bothering Megatron, but knew his uncle wouldn't tell him. "Are you heading back to bed too?" He asked him.

Megatron smiled, knowing where this was going and deciding that he knew he couldn't trick his nephew. "Yes, I am," he said. "Are you warm enough, Jay?"

He nodded. "Goodnight, Uncle Megatron," he said.

"Goodnight, Jay. Sweet dreams, little one."

Jay waited until he heard Megatron head down the hall before sitting up and looking thoughtful before looking up at his ceiling, which was glowing a little with glow-in-the-dark stars that Soundwave and Optimus had surprised him with one day. "I wish someone could help Uncle Megatron," he said softly. "I know something is bothering him."

What the boy didn't know and neither did the rest of the base was that Primus was visiting the base in his holoform, checking on the sleeping occupants to see how they were doing. He was about to check on Jay when he heard the boy's wish and waited a moment before hearing the boy fall asleep before going inside to check on him. Seeing the teenage boy was sound asleep, he smiled and then heard a sound and peeked out to see Megatron walk into his quarters with a groan that was so quiet only Primus heard him. "Hmm," he said in a very soft tone, looking at the child who had wished for someone to help the former warlord. Smiling, he nodded. "A selfless wish from a thoughtful child," he again spoke softly before moving away, heading towards Megatron's quarters.

* * *

The former Decepticon let out a sigh as he decided to try and get some sleep, which wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't want to wake up his nephew again if he walked by his room. "Well, as humans say, it doesn't hurt to at least try," he said softly as he lay down, closing his eyes, falling back asleep pretty fast. Primus, who had been waiting outside, now entered the room and went up to Megatron, placing a hand on his head gently and using his abilities to enter the former warlord's dreams.

Megatron opened his eyes and gasped in surprise, almost stumbling back, but catching himself as his optics took in what was before him. He was standing on Cybertron and it was fully restored, looking as glorious as it did back long before the war. The sun shone off the surface brightly and gave it a mesmerizing view. Sensing a presence beside him, he turned to find Primus standing beside him and looking down at him with a smile that made the former warlord uneasy. "Run and hide, Megatron," he said in a playful voice. "I am going to play a game with you. And if you get found…,"

Primus paused and Megatron swallowed a little. "If I get found…?" He prompted questioningly.

The much-larger bot smiled wider. "You'll get the worst tickle session of your life," he said. "Now, run and hide. I'll give you a two-minute start."

The former Decepticon leader immediately ran, looking for a good hiding place, but as he did so, he actually felt slightly excited, a feeling that was a pleasant welcome from the guilt that he had been having to deal with from his nightmares. He suddenly paused as he found a storage shed and slipped inside, hiding behind the crates in there. He couldn't resist looking inside the crates and smiled at seeing the Energon in there. The crates were filled to the brim, making him remember when they had all gathered Energon to store away for a time of need. He now settled behind a large crate and smiled, although he knew Primus would find him, he was still hoping that perhaps he was well hidden.

"Oh, Megatron," he heard the larger bot call out. "I'm going to find you."

The former warlord couldn't help giggling softly at that, clapping a hand to his mouth and peeking around the crates to see Primus had stopped outside the storage shed. Megatron quickly ducked down and stayed very still, listening closely for his pursuer. Suddenly, hands grabbed his sides. "Gotcha!"

A surprised yelp left the former 'Con and he looked over his shoulder to see Primus had caught him by sneaking up behind him and making some of the crates disappear to catch his prey off guard. Gentle arms lifted him up to the larger bot's chest as if he was a sparkling before he felt fingers tickling his underarms, one of his major tickle spots and he laughed hard, squirming in the secure hold, but Primus didn't stop tickling him, his fingers wiggling into every tickle spot he knew Megatron had, even wiggling all ten fingers into his victim's feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PRIMUS, PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!"

The laughter that escaped the former warlord's mouth made his captor smile and chuckle. "Well, well. You're as ticklish as a sparkling, Megatron," he said. "And I do love tickling sparklings."

The poor bot laughed his hardest, making Primus again smile as he saw how carefree Megatron was and acting like a kid that was wanting to be tickled, but also wanting to escape, although they knew they were trapped.

Seeing his captive was becoming a little weakened from laughing, he stopped, holding him gently as he caught his breath. "How are you feeling, Megatron?" He asked.

The former warlord looked up at the larger bot and felt a bit sassy, something that he normally wouldn't have felt, but he couldn't resist it. "You didn't do a good job of making me laugh," he sassed him.

"Oh, really?" Primus asked, his smile becoming mischievous. "I think this sassy little mech needs a little something to put him in his place."

Megatron swallowed as he realized he had just probably done something he shouldn't have, but he felt the larger bot lift him up in the air as a parent would a child before Primus began tickling the former 'Con's stomach with playful nibbling, big raspberries, and quick, playful kisses. This turned out to be worse than the tickle torture a moment before and Megatron let out a loud squeal like a child would when a parent tickled them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH, PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE! NOT THAT! NOT THAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" He begged, squirming as tears formed in his eyes form all his laughing and began falling down his face as the larger bot didn't let up on the tickle torture.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo, little mech!" Primus cooed, blowing another big raspberry into his captive's stomach, chuckling when Megatron laughed even harder. "This little tummy of yours is so ticklish! And I'm going to tickle it to pieces!"

His captive was lost in laughter as the playful nibbles, raspberries, and quick kisses to the stomach increased and the teasing only made the sensation grab hold of him and not let go. The former warlord struggled as he laughed harder before all he could do was squeak and squeal a little. His captor saw this and decided to test if he had really reached his limit and blew an extra-big raspberry into the sensitive stomach. A short squeal that ended with a squeak left Megatron's throat, which told Primus that he had had enough and he cradled his captive in his arms, letting him rest. "Better?" He asked with a knowing smile.

Megatron nodded, trying to get his breath back as he looked up at the bot that was Cybertron itself. "You knew, didn't you?" He asked.

"From your nephew who really cares about you," Primus said, still smiling. "Jay is a very smart and selfless boy. He wished that someone would help you, as he knew something was bothering you."

The former leader of the Decepticons smiled as he made a mental note to give Jay a big hug in the morning before he felt tired, something the bot holding him noticed. "Sleep well, Megatron," he said softly.

Thanks to both his nephew Jay and Primus, the former warlord knew he could do that and that his nightmares were gone for good.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
